


diamonds and fate

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also there are no spoilers! if you're on ENG server, hisoka is just thiiiiiiiiinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Hisoka thinks about everything he has in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	diamonds and fate

**Author's Note:**

> i have been listening to a love song about strings and fate all week but anyway! hope you enjoy!

Hisoka felt like everything he had was precious.

To him, everything he had was just everything he did in a day. Every day, he was living life, taking naps, having conversations, working jobs, eating noisy meals, rehearsing plays, sleeping here beside Homare. And though it may be a menial, safe life he led, every moment felt like a diamond in a mountain growing in his heart, diamonds that would shatter if he tripped and dropped them on the ground.

The fear of tripping haunted him a little; it was always lurking in a corner of his mind. He had tripped before, after all. And then he had been lost, until he ended up here--until he ended up home.

“Beautiful fate, like fish and fish bait, a fishing line wrapping us together, everlasting time and down pillow feather…” Homare murmured, eyes closed and head in dreamland. Always the noisy pillow, but though he’d never admit it, Hisoka loved the noise just as much as he complained about it. (He _would_ admit his amazement at hearing "fish" three times in a row, though. From a poem Homare composed in his sleep, no less.)

Homare seemed so content and peaceful, barely illuminated by the moonlight bouncing off the walls; only years of living in the dark helped Hisoka see his face.

To Hisoka, Homare was an interesting character. He had his fair share of problems, mostly related to people, but overall he’d lived a pretty sheltered life. Despite any of these problems, he still seemed plenty willing to try with people, and despite his sheltered life, he accepted the differences of those around him without question. His brain was like a mysterious cycle of incoherent rhymes, the gears whirring and spitting out nonsense rhymes like fate and bait and fishing line and everlasting time.

And most of all, Homare was so… Optimistic. He had his moments of self-doubt like anyone else; Hisoka knew that better than anyone. But the reason he spouted poetry and put his faith in others was because he was convinced of the best possibilities--he just knew that people deserved chances, that the words he strung together were wonderful, and the future would be something to look forward to. Hisoka envied and loved Homare for his optimism, optimism bright enough to mumble about forevers in his sleep.

Homare snorted and rolled over in his sleep, squashing Hisoka. _Okay, maybe love’s an overstatement_ , Hisoka thought half-seriously, pulling his arm out from beneath the tall man. But he repositioned himself to snuggle in close again.

Maybe he didn’t need to envy that optimism so much any more. It was rubbing off on him. That he could stay here forever didn’t feel like it was impossible, and that something miraculous like fate had led him here felt like a force he could believe in. The fear of tripping would be nothing but fear, and his mountain could keep growing.

Shutting his eyes, Hisoka dreamed of shiny threads and days of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hisoka feels at home...
> 
> making nonsense poems when writing Homare is fun, fish fish fish. i think if he was actually awake he'd spice it up and add in some French


End file.
